Test Beyond Bonds
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: WArning: It's LEMON... Ryoma had a 'different' way on how to please his wife on their first night. Find that out... *LEMON...*


**Hi! Okay... If you are not a LEMON lover I suggest that you should leave this page... Please, I don't want you to read it as you know me as a different writer... **

**It's actually a sweet love-making between Ryoma and Sakuno. So bear it's LEMON. You have been warned! Please spare me... I don't want to be...**

**It's LEMON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri. Disclaimer's apply**

* * *

**It's LEMON guys... I am not used to this...**

**Teases beyond Bonds**

(You can turn back one last time... don't continue if you do not like this...)

* * *

"Ne,"

She looked at him from the dresser that she was sitting. Her new husband pulled her up from there and let her face him.

"H-hai, what is it, Ryoma-kun?" it was stupid for her to ask him like that. She perfectly knew what would happen between them in that moment.

For Pete's sake, it's their wedding night. No, it was their honeymoon now that everyone was gone and they were the only ones left in that cozy hotel. She was blushing and she felt her heart was beating so fast. She flinched a little when he spoke;

"You know that I am a teaser, right?"

She nodded as confirmation. She saw him smirk at her as he touched her face. She could sense that her husband was plotting something.

"And I want to be a teaser on our first night, too."

"W-what do you mean?"

Ryoma didn't answer her. Instead he yanked something from his pocket and showed it to her. It was a thick black handkerchief. He walked behind her and without warning; he put the handkerchief to her eyes making the girl panic;

"R-ryoma-kun, what are you doing?" she said. The guy was blindfolding her and she felt nervous about his plan. She was about to touch the handkerchief but Ryoma's other hand stopped her making the boy stop from tying the hanky temporarily.

"Don't!" he said whispering to her ear, "Just feel me, whenever I touch you."

She bit her lower lip when the boy pulled her hand down and continued tying the handkerchief. She was nervous but excited at the same time. Ryoma had lots of things that surprised her. He was a teaser in different ways and this one was utterly different as well. She felt his hands on her exposed shoulder squeezing them. Then, his hands went to her arms and elbows. She was blushing really hard because Ryoma was kissing her earlobe at the same time.

"R-ryoma-kun…"

He whispered another word to her ear, "I'll make you call my name for a hundred times." With that, his hands went to the zipper of her wedding gown which located at her back.

She gasped when she felt the zipper of her gown being pulled down. He must be thinking that it was easy for him and he was able to take the annoying gown from her. And then the gown was on the ground. She was left with two garments that hid the most sensitive parts of her body. Her face was already beet red but she didn't know whether be thankful or not of being blindfolded because she couldn't see anything.

But the boy could.

She also felt his presence walking in front of her. Her heart was pounding so fast. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that her husband was looking at her now.

"Come," he ordered as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the bed, "this will be a one-time experience only." He said to her as he pushed her down on the bed.

Sakuno waited for his next move but she was not expecting it. He grabbed her hand and wrapped something around it and raised it above her. He did the same to her other hand.

"W-what are you doing?" she said as she tried to struggle. But the boy didn't say anything as she felt that he went below and touched her ankles and wrapped something around them. Realization hit her, "W-why are you tying me on the bed, Ryoma-kun?" She panicked when she felt him crawling back to her and touched her cheek.

"I told you, I am going to be a teaser tonight," he said caressing her face making her blush even more, "All you have to do is enjoy it." With that he gave her a passionate kiss.

Sakuno gasped on his kiss. She wasn't prepared for she was blinded. But he wasn't done anything aside from kissing her. It was passionate as it was getting deeper and deeper. She responded on the kiss but Ryoma broke it as soon as she did that.

She could see a shadow moving in front of her. Ryoma was doing something and she couldn't guess what it was. She knew that he still staring at her. She gasped when his hands reached for the sides of her chest and dipped inside. He was looking at the hook as she noticed him. She bit her lip when his hands touched her back but he couldn't find the hook there. He really couldn't find it.

"I-it's…" she started trying to control herself, "it's in the front." He stopped moving and released his hands at her back.

"Thanks." He reached at the front and found the hook there. He unclasped it and took her bra out from her. He was thankful that her bra was strapless so wouldn't have a hard time taking it off from her. She was barely naked on top now. She bit her lower lip as embarrassment controlled her.

Now she was really thankful that she was blindfolded.

She waited for his next move but air welcomed her. Ryoma didn't do anything yet, probably staring at her exposed breasts. She felt him leaving the bed and walked beside her.

"R-ryoma-kun?" she could see from the shadow that he was doing something. And then, her husband sat beside her and said;

"It's time to get naughty, ne?"

"W-hat are you-" she was cut when something light touched her right nipple. She gasped from the contact. It was a feather as she could feel the soft thingy encircling her nipple, "R-ryoma-kun, s-stop it."

"I told you to feel it." He said as he shifted the feather to her left making her tickle from the contact. Ryoma looked at her swinging her head to her left and right. He smirked on the scene. His wife was somewhat enjoying it but too shy to admit it. He played with the feather by exploring her body more. He slid it from her face, her lips, her neck, to her collarbone, her cleavage, between her breasts, to her stomach and to her navel.

It was a light touch but she was breathing hard already. What more if Ryoma's hands would do the part. How was she going to take it? The feather continued downwards. She was still wearing her underwear but Ryoma placed the feather at her entrance and poked it. She gave him a low moan.

"Yarujan." He said as he encircled the feather to her womanhood despite the soft fabric that was covering that part. He was thinking that saving it for the last would be the best.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she gasped trying to closed her legs but Ryoma was holding her one leg so that she couldn't close them despite that she was completely tied from the bed, her toes could still move.

"What Sakuno? I just started, don't hold back," he said taking the feather away from her, "you haven't feel me yet."

She thought that she could breathe now that he took the feather away. But she was wrong. She gasped because of surprise when she felt Ryoma teasingly touched both of her nipples with his index fingers lightly, "A-ah! N-no-" she tried to protest. But her words were contrasting on what her body really wanted.

Ryoma could see that. He teased her more by rounding her nipples with his index fingers without letting go of them, "Feel me Sakuno." He teased her even more. He licked her right nipple for several times earning moans from his wife before sucking them completely while his other hand was massaging her left breasts.

Sakuno turned her head to her left. She couldn't take the sensation Ryoma was giving her. He was giving her a pleasure that she hadn't experienced before. She gripped her hands tight thinking that she could get enough courage from them. She felt losing her energy when Ryoma sucked her right breast while he massaged the other, "R-ryoma-kun… s-stop."

Not long before Ryoma shifted to her other breast and did the same thing, "I can't believe that I am using baka no Oyaji's advice." He said looking at her. He pinched her nipples with his index and thump fingers lightly before moving them in circular motion. Ryoma was challenged as Sakuno tried to suppress her moans. He later squeezed both of her breasts with his hands passionately.

"R-ryoma-kun… no… h-hentai." She was able to say it between her panting and gasping.

"Che," he retorted leaning closer to her face, "I can act naughty only to you." he gave her a series of kiss on her lips as a form of teases once again.

"R-ryoma-kun, "she gasped, "u-untie me please."

"Yada!" he said leaning to her ear closer before nibbling it.

She gasped. Not only because Ryoma was doing his thing also she couldn't control herself. She known him as the most stoic, non-emotional and cocky person she ever met. She couldn't imagine him doing things like this to her. She hated to admit it but she liked the alien feeling that she was experiencing right now.

Ryoma was really something.

She felt Ryoma's hand travelling down her neck while the guy was still playing with her ear. She wondered because it passed through her breasts and it didn't touch them. Then it goes down to her stomach and to her navel. Then she became panicked when she discovered where his hand was aiming at. It went at the top of her underwear and finally reaching its destination.

"R-ryoma-kun… d-don-" she gasped in his neck when she felt his hand successfully landed between her legs. The new feeling was invading her. Her feelings were mixed as Ryoma was kissing her everywhere while his hand was feeling her under with the underwear still on her.

"I can't believe I already made you." Ryoma whispered to her ear once again. He just pressed his hand between her legs and that made her moan a little higher.

Sakuno tried to close her legs using her thighs and knees, squeezing Ryoma's hand with it. On what her husband was doing to her made her so excited. She was blushing really hard.

"Open them, Sakuno. If you don't want another 'knot' from me." he ordered.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she whispered and tried to locate him on her blinded sight. She leaned her head back to the pillow when his hand on her womanhood moved once again, "s-stop… p-please."

"Open them;" he repeated in a dominant voice, "You don't have the right to hide them from me. You are obliged to surrender your whole body to me."

She bit her lower lip. He was right after all. He was her husband after all; of course he had the right to her body. Reluctantly, turning her head to her left; she slowly separated her legs once again so that Ryoma could gain a better access to her.

Ryoma smirked, "good girl," he said as he moved his hand up and down to her womanhood over her underwear. She accidentally arched her waist because of his move, "there, you are doing it."

"R-ryoma-kun…" she whispered. She was totally lost of words, "u-untie me, I-I beg you."

"No." he simply replied shortly to her. He teased her by simply poking her womanhood with his index finger. Take note her underwear was still on her.

She gasped on the new sensation. She felt that his hand left her underwear much to her disappointment but she tried to hide her disappointment from him. Her eyes widened under the handkerchief when her husband's hands went to the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down, "R-ryoma-kun…" her energy seemed to leave her at a total zero degree when he successfully pulled it down to her feet.

Now, her husband freely explored her inside and he was doing it gently. The way he was keeping it gently was because of one reason. He wouldn't want to be like his father. He did things that could make his wife aroused so that she would be ready when the time came. He smirked when she arched her lower body once again.

She was appreciating him despite all the modesty she had. She was still embarrassed. He saw her bit her lower lip to suppress the feeling and the tight grip that she was doing with her hands above her.

"We will become one now," He said as he slowly pulled his pants down making his wife gasped on his words. She didn't know what he was doing. He would make her ready after that. He placed his manhood to hers and saw her panic. He knew that she felt him there so he smirked once again, "Brace yourself this will hurt a little." he was about to thrust inside her when Sakuno talked;

"R-ryoma-kun!" she said making him stop, "please, j-just the blindfold, please."

He stared at her with bewilderment and thought for a while. He sighed and then said his words;

"Fine." With that he took the blindfold out from her and saw him with his bare self.

Sakuno was shocked to see him there… not really… she was rather surprised. It was her first time seeing Ryoma naked. Her color began to rise again. If the touch he was giving was uncontrollable to her feelings what more that she was seeing him doing it. She thought about regretting him taking the blindfold off of her. She panicked when he leaned over to her, weighing himself to her naked body. She became more embarrassed now that her breasts were colliding to his bare chest. She held her breath because of that. She flinched when he touched her cheek and whispered into her ear;

"I love you, Sakuno."

Her eyes widened. Ryoma had said those words once when he first confessed to her and this was his second time saying it to her. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, a kiss that could take her breath away. Then she felt him entering her slowly. The first thrust was painful wanting to break the kiss from him but he wouldn't let her. Even the second thrust was painful as well that made her close her eyes thinking that it would ease the pain. Tears came down her eyes as she thought that something was breaking when he was inside her.

Ryoma held her gently as he continued entering her. He heard her sob as he broke the kiss. He buried his face parallel to her face and whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you." he said as the rhythm seemed to be easier than before. He didn't receive a reply from her until she calmed down;

"I-iie… I-I know that it's painful." She said leaning her face to him. She couldn't hug him because she was all tied up. She could follow him now and she would be glad to let him lead her.

"Sakuno." He said giving her another kiss. He finally owned her, his possession, his property, His hers. And no one could steal her away from him.

* * *

**Later on:**

Sakuno was still tied up. Ryoma was on her chest burying his face between her breasts. They had just finished a heated love making and no one dared to move. She was blushing really hard.

"Che," Ryoma said catching up with his breath, "I made you call my name for several times."

Sakuno albeit the blush pouted, "M-mou, you made me panic with all of this. I-I can't believe that you controlled everything on our first night."

"Really," he said caressing one of her nipples with his index and thump finger.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she gasped. His husband was teasing her again.

"I made you call me again." He smirked looking at her.

She bit her lip before saying her next words, "U-untie me please, my hands are tired already."

He thought of keeping her there for a while but changed his mind when he saw her really tired and restless. Why not? Of all the resisting and gripping for almost an hour… who wouldn't get tired? He leaned up to reach for her hands and untied her. As soon as she was freed, she immediately wrapped her hands to his waist making him flinch a little. She buried her face to his chest as he could feel her breath from his chest.

"I-I love you too, Ryoma-kun." she murmured to his chest tightening her grip to him. She was blushing still and too shy to look up.

Ryoma on the other hand understood her. He hugged her back and said, "I know, you are too transparent."

"Un." She said not aware of her next words and it was too late to take them back, "y-you know, I won't mind doing your little tricks on me."

"Really?" he smirked. He felt her gasped when she realized what she had just said to him.

She panicky looked up at him, "I-I mean I-" to her surprise, he pushed her back on the bed and grabbed something under the table. She was shocked on what he was holding;

"I've been thinking about the same thing actually," he smirked—smiling down at her, "what about we do the bondage thing next, shall we?"

Her face became pale as she saw him coming towards her.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Siiiigh! Is my soul still intact? Am I-Am I alive? It was so embarrassing... **

**Hey... You stupid friend of mine! You better get my Ryoma plushie back as I made our deal. I posted this because you _forced_ me... Give me back my plushie now! Are you listening...?**

**Oh... I GOT IT BACK! What am I talking about? So yeah... **

**Well... for my friend's sake, he needs to hear your opinion about this fic... I don't think I can make another... I just tried it if my stomach can endure writing scenes like this... sigh!**

**ahhh! My soul... *cries***


End file.
